


Coffee Shop Blues

by kelojelo61



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelojelo61/pseuds/kelojelo61
Summary: Sad little dumpling Kara...maybe Lena can cheer her up.





	Coffee Shop Blues

Kara sat alone at Noonan's glumly chewing through her fourth sticky bun. Alex was away from the DEO on a rare weekend off and Maggie had quickly whisked her off on a much needed getaway. James and Winn were doing their Guardian thing and Kara didn't really want to interfere with their "bro bonding".

Hank had told her to take the day for herself, the DEO could handle any extraterrestrial problems without Supergirl for at least the day, and Kara had found herself alone at Noonan's trying to eat her loneliness away.

She knew she really shouldn't be wallowing in self-pity. She had the best friends anyone could ask for, the most loving sister in the world, not to mention her sister's kickass cop girlfriend who could throw down at a moment's notice, but sometimes in instances when she was truly alone, the feeling of being the last Kryptonian really sank in. Sure there was Clark, and he was so understanding and patient, but he didn't remember their home the way she saw specks of her previous life flash behind her eyelids with every blink. Her parents, and Astra...

"Kara! Are you quite alright?"

Startled out of her dour thoughts, Kara jerked her head up in surprise at seeing Lena outside of L-Corp for once. Her heart threatened to beat itself out of her chest. So much for super hearing. 

"I was just stopping to get a quick caffeine fix before heading into the office when I see none other than the sunny Kara Danvers with the largest rain cloud hanging over her head."

Kara flicked a hand out to straighten her glasses. "Oh what, psshh no, me? I'm, I'm fine...I well...what about you, you working on a Saturday morning! I think even CEOs deserve to have a day off."

Lena gave Kara a demure smile.

"I was only picking up some documents I forgot. But if you're eager to get back to your meal I won't keep you."

"No please stay! I haven't been here long anyways and I've missed you this past week. Snapper had me running around like a chicken with its head cut off and I didn't get to stop by and have lunch with you."

"Who could resist such a tempting offer," Lena murmured warmly over the din of the restaurant. Her hand had found a comfortable spot on Kara's left bicep and gave it a squeeze. With another quiet smile, Lena smoothed out her skirt before taking the seat across from Kara at the table. Kara still felt the hot imprint of Lena's hand on her as she watched the fabric of Lena's sleeveless blouse stretched tight across her chest.

I'll take a small black coffee and a chocolate muffin. And, another sticky bun for my friend."

"Lena it's okay I've already--"

"--I insist."

The waitress, Maya, raised her eyebrows at Lena's request. "Wow I think that might be your record for sticky buns Kara. 5 in a row, I'm impressed!"

Kara's hand couldn't decide if it wanted to brush itself against the back of her neck or fiddle with her glasses and it awkwardly decided on patting her shoulder in her embarrassment. "Heh... yeah I guess this will be a personal record for me..." Her cheeks began to burn even brighter as she watched Maya walk away from their table to place their orders.

First Lena catches her looking all down in the dumps about Krypton, then the waitress has to go and point out the exorbitant amount of food she's eaten in the last 30 minutes. All she needed was for a rogue alien to escape the DEO and confront her as her alter ego in front of Lena for her to finally realize that she was Supergirl.


End file.
